


Dancing with Dragons

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: Charlie Weasley’s life plan had always been to live in Romania taking care of dragons. That all changed when an American Magizoologist showed up on a temporary assignment.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So Charlie is my favorite Weasley, and I have a serious obsession with secret relationships. And I also have loved him forever and right now needed to play with a story for him. Are there other fics I should be tending to, rather than starting a new one? Yes, did that stop me? No.

Charlie Weasley loved his dragons, he loved his job, and he loved her. Those were his three absolutes in life. He never had planned on falling in love with her, he had planned on living the rest of his life in Romania, on his own. Companionship would be found in the company of the other workers and with the dragons. Then she waltzed onto the reservation and flipped his world upside down.  
It had been five years ago when she arrived. He had learned that there was going to be a transfer from a magical creature reservation in America. He was a bit surprised to hear America, dragons weren’t native in America, which meant that there had been some kind of breeding ring or illegal trade that had been in play. A member of their team had been chosen to stay behind in Romania to study Dragonology for a more hands on experience. He drew the short straw and was in charge of working with the Magizoologist, he cringed when he was chosen.  
He specialized in dragons because they were the most intriguing of the magical species. Magizoologists were odd ducks, obsessed with all kinds of creatures, not choosing one to focus on. Not to mention, any time he was around one, they always had a spare creature on hand, poking out of a pocket or sitting on their shoulders. While he had idolized Newt Scamander for years, he wondered about the man’s practices. A Bowtruckle could always be found in his suit pocket. A spare niffler running about causing mischief. To Charlie, dragons were above the rest. He would never admit aloud though, that given the chance, he would sell a good part of his soul for a dragon the size of a niffler.  
He sighed as he waited at the drop zone with a few other Dragonologists. They had received word that they would be bringing an Opaleye to the reservation, at least it was a gentler dragon. He doubted the American team would be able to handle any of the other more violent breeds.  
“Hey Charlie, you ready to meet your new recruit?” Boris teased, as he chewed on a piece of jerky he had brought to the meeting point. Boris was a transfer from a Russian reservation.  
Charlie gave a grunt as a response, if there was one thing he hated most, it was dealing with other wizards or witches. Give him an angry Horntail or Vipertooth and he would be happy. A new person, he’d rather be fed to an Ironbelly. He had half a mind that the others had rigged it so he got stuck with the newbie, especially since they were an American. Charlie did not have a problem with Americans, but it was not secret knowledge that they required more supervision than others.  
The last American who had been on the reservation had almost ended up as a Fireball’s snack. All because they thought the dragon just needed a friend. He rolled his eyes internally, no doubt there was a pool betting on whether this American would make it off the reservation alive. If he had his way, they would be going home with their team after they dropped off the Opaleye, but that wasn’t how it was going to be. The reservations and magical creature agencies had been pushing for more collaboration. With the constant need for rehoming and conservation efforts, it was obvious that this was a global issue that would not be handled on a nation by nation case.  
His head turned up at the sound of beating wings, a large cage flanked by a mix of griffins and hippogriffs began its descent. He would never admit it out loud, but it was impressive to see all those creatures harnessed to the cage, moving in perfect sync. He watched as the witches and wizards communicated as they gently set the cage to the ground, the griffins and hippogriffs landing on the ground and lowering to allow their riders to dismount. He watched as a wizard made their way towards his team. His eyes flickered to the riders who were pulling scraps of meat out of pockets for their mounts. One particular hippogriff and rider stood out to him, he watched as the hippogriff continued to nudge its rider, searching for more treats.  
She was shorter than Charlie, but most people are, with a muscular build. No doubt from working with creatures. Long blond hair tucked into a ponytail at the back of her head, almost a mirror to Charlie’s style. The rider giggled and reached up to the hippogriff’s head and gave it a scratch. He was a bit stunned to see a hippogriff act in such a manner. They were typically proud creatures, seeing one interact with a rider with affection surprised him. The witch’s hand moved so she could scratch the hippogriff under the chin. Charlie was broken from his thoughts by the wizard who had approached the team. The wizard was tall and muscular, short cropped blonde hair.  
“Owen’s the name. Glad we were able to find a home for this beauty, she was an interesting sight in the city. Just glad that she was able to calm it down so we could handle it.” Owen said, nodding to the rider Charlie had just taken his eyes off of. “She’s one of our best, glad she get’s to work with you guys.”  
“The pleasure is all ours.” Boris answered, his eyes scanning up and down the witch. Eyes lingering a bit too long on her waist. Charlie felt something tug in the pit of his stomach, he tried to ignore it as Boris glanced his way and winked. “She’ll be paired with our finest. Charlie Weasley.”  
Charlie nodded and shook Owen’s hand, wondering when Boris had been elected part of the welcoming committee. He glanced over Owen’s shoulder to see the witch in question walking up with the hippogriff trailing behind. Her green eyes glancing around at the Romanian reservation team in front of her. “Any of the stories he tells are only mostly true.” She said, a smile on her face as she gave her name. “Lyssa Thomas.” Her blue eyes met Charlie’s as he shook her hand.  
“Charlie Weasley, you’ll be working with me.” He said, eyes flickering to the hippogriff who remained at her shoulder.  
“Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous.” She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slice of dried meat which she tossed to the creature. It caught it in its beak and let out a small titter of pleasure, brown feathers settling down on its neck. “He’s not used to sharing attention.”  
Charlie nodded, not reaching his hand out to offer a shake as the hippogriff’s neck feathers ruffled when he took a step toward the witch. She tittered at the hippogriff, causing his feathers to slowly lower, Charlie lowered himself into a bow to the creature, saying a few prayers to Merlin that the creature didn’t decide to take advantage of his prone form. “That’a boy.” He heard Boris mutter behind him, his eyes glanced up and he saw the hippogriff returning the bow.  
And that was just the beginning.


	2. Hippogriff's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyssa has always dreamed of working with dragons, the chance to do so for a whole year was not one she would ever think about passing up. Romania was a far stretch from home, but it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go part 2. Also so sorry for late updates on pretty much everything, I have been super scattered. One day I will make a cohesive plot plan, but today, is not that day. 
> 
> Warnings: None, just my intense love for awkward dragon boys.

Working in Romania was a dream come true. For years Lyssa had dreamed of getting the chance to work with dragons. She had loved her job in the States with the different creatures, the nifflers, pukwudgies, even the horned serpents. But dragons had always been her end game. It had been simple luck that the Opaleye had decided to take up residence in Mount Rushmore. Well, maybe it wasn’t luck for George Washington’s likeness. Lyssa felt that was one of the moments where she was most grateful for magic, because how would you explain to Americans that their first leader’s likeness had been burst to rubble? No doubt someone would assume it was a conspiracy, or more likely a terrorist attack. The latter seemed more likely with the climate of the country. 

After introductions the Romanian team took the lead and directed the American team towards the Reserve. The Opaleye in her cage was levitated on the way several wizards held their wands towards the cage as they made their way deeper into the dense forest. Rushwing remained close to Lyssa, as was usual, although she couldn’t shake a strange feeling in her gut. She had never seen Rushwing bow so quickly to another person. After the instance she could feel the eyes of her teammates on her, a few of them have never received a bow from the hippogriff, what made this man, Charlie Weasley, so special?

Her mind had been so focused on that interaction that she missed the redhead appearing at her left side, the opposite side of the hippogriff. 

“So, you’ll be staying with us for a while.” He said awkwardly, Lyssa turned her eyes to meet his, they were a deep chocolate brown, she could feel herself almost get lost in them. 

“It seems that way, you will be stuck with me.” She said, a smile on her face. 

He chuckled, but didn’t say anything past that, his eyes watching her face. Her eyes grew wide as they came upon the Reserve. It was larger than she had expected, she could see huts surrounding the area, followed by large paddocks. It was beautiful, something she had been dreaming of doing in America, but knew would never be possible.

“Welcome, to Dragon Park.” Owen said, laughing, the rest of the American team let out a few laughs. The Romanian crew looked confused. 

“It’s a film reference.” Lyssa said, seeing the confusion cross Charlie’s face. 

He shook his head, “Americans.” Lyssa rolled her eyes, she knew that European wizards were removed from muggle culture, but American wizards had become more integrated with it than before, or at least the younger ones were. 

Lyssa had wondered what the atmosphere at the Dragon Reserve would be, she glanced around as the group made their way towards a large open paddock. A man stood at the paddock’s gate, something about him seemed familiar.

“About time you showed up. Americans are always tardy.” He grumbled, a sparkle in his eyes as he surveyed the group in front of him. 

“And you Brits are always so pompous.” Owen answered, jogging up to the man and greeting him with a hug, which caused the other man to stiffen slightly. “I’ve missed you cousin.” The other man grimaced at Owen’s words. 

“Yes, yes, that’s fine,” The man said, pushing Owen off his body. “Hello, I am Kingsley Riley, head of the Reserve. Welcome to all of you. We are excited for this partnership, and cannot wait for what will come from it.” His tone did not echo his sentiments, a few of the American crew shuffled their feet. “Now let’s get this Opaleye into her new home.” 

The crews began to move levitating the cage into the paddock. Charlie found his way next to Lyssa. “You might want to leave him out here.” He tilted his head toward the hippogriff. 

Lyssa nodded and turned to the hippogriff, one hand under the creature’s chin. “Go on,” She murmured, the hippogriff fluffed his feathers and flew into the sky. 

Charlie watched her as she turned towards him, curiosity obvious in his eyes, but they had a job to do. 

“Alright, Reserve rules, we need to make sure we get this dragon out without hurting her, and without any of you getting eaten.” Boris said, grunting as one of the Romanian crew nudged him with an elbow. “So, if you’re not of our reserve, get your butts out of the paddock.” 

The Americans glanced around, looking to Owen for leadership. “You heard the man, let’s get out of their way and let the professionals take it away.” 

Charlie chuckled, noticing Lyssa had stopped just inside the gate. “Come on, you’re going to be spending lots of time here, you might as well learn the ropes.” 

A small smile came across her lips, she trotted to his side. “What should I do?” 

“Have your wand ready, be prepared to run. Opaleyes tend to be relatively docile. They’re one of the calmer breeds, if this was a Horntail we’d be having a very different discussion. How are you at tranquilizing spells?” He asked. 

“I’d say decent.” She answered, “Took down a Rougarou last week.” 

Charlie had to take her word for it, he was not familiar with the American creatures, he was barely adept at creatures native to Europe outside of dragons. She walked next to him as he walked to the front of the cage. Boris eyed Lyssa, "You sure that’s a good idea, Weasley?” He grunted. 

“She’s going to have to learn sooner or later, might as well be sooner.” Charlie answered, nodding his head to the open space beside him. “We’ll have them open the door and let her wander out, Reggie will shrink the cage once she’s out, hopefully she just walks out, no harm no foul. She starts getting agitated, get out.” 

“ _Alohomora.”_ One of the Romanian crew cast, the door to the cage gliding open. The Opaleye raised her head, green cat-like eyes scanning the world around her. Her neck extended and she shook her head. Slowly she stretched her front legs, iridescent scales glimmering in the sunlight. A rumble shuddered through her chest as she made her way out the cage gate. 

Lyssa’s head turned towards Charlie, their eyes met, he expected to see terror in her eyes, but he saw himself mirrored in her expression. Pure joy filled her face, a smile wide on her lips. His heart picked up speed, he blinked and broke their eye contact. The dragon let out a puff of air, head turning to each of the wizards in front of her. Her head stopped when she reached Lyssa. She slightly cocked her head at Lyssa. Charlie grunted, moving steadily to position himself between the dragon and girl. 

The dragon snorted at him, then turned her head towards the sky. Her back legs bent and she jumped into the air, wings catching the wind and allowing her to glide into the sky. A breath escaped through Charlie’s lips he turned to Lyssa, smile still on her lips. 

“Amazing.” She murmured. 

“C’mon, better get out and let her get comfortable.” He said, leading Lyssa out of the Opaleye’s paddock. 

Boris came behind him and cracked his hand onto the taller man’s shoulder. “Nice work out there.” A twinkle in his eyes. Charlie nodded to him, biting his tongue, not wanting to goad him. “So, what did you think of the dragon, missy?” 

“I think she’s amazing, I can’t wait to learn more.” She answered. 

“Luckily for you, you’ll be learning from our best. Charlie here will teach you _everything_ you need.” Boris said, giving Charlie a parting wink before heading down one of the paths leading to the huts. 

Kingsley’s voice carried to the pair. “Weasley, why don’t you give her a tour, take her to her hut. We’ll all meet in back in the mess hall once she’s settled.” 

“Yes, sir.” Charlie answered, turning to Lyssa. “Let’s get you settled.”

Lyssa nodded and followed him down a path away from the group. They remained in silence for a few moments, before Charlie began to speak again. 

“You’ll be in the hut next to mine. My last neighbor got moved to the family huts, got married. So there was an opening. That way if you need anything you can find me.” He started babbling. Lyssa let a small smile grace her lips, she glanced down at the ground. “So, you seem to pack light….” 

Lyssa chuckled, “It would seem that way, but looks can be deceiving.” She put her hand to her mouth and let out a whistle, Charlie looked up at the sound of wings. The hippogriff landed in front of them. Charlie noticed a few packs on the creature’s sides, that looked like they had been shrunken down to make it easier for the creature. Charlie couldn’t hide his face, he was impressed. Hippogriffs barely let anyone ride them, but to carry packs as well? That was unheard of. “He’s special.” Lyssa said, not offering more information. 

Charlie stopped outside of a hut. “Here it is, your home while you’re here with us. Mine is right across the path. Let’s get you unpacked and then we’ll head to dinner.” He started lifting packs off the hippogriff and into the hut. Lyssa followed him into the hut, taking the final packs off Rushwing and letting him fly off into the forest, it had been a long flight, he needed to hunt. 

Lyssa stepped over the threshold, it was a small hut, a bed in the corner across from a basic kitchenette. A closet was carved into the wall by the bed, a dresser was against the wall next to the bathroom. 

Charlie stepped in front of her. “Anything else?” 

“That’s everything.” She answered, glancing around the hut. 

“It’s not much, but it’s a roof over your head.” He said. 

Even though it was across an ocean and a new place, she couldn’t help but feel that this was home. “It’s perfect.” She murmured.


End file.
